


Beautiful Lies

by 95_BUG



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 迪卡度做了一场漫长的噩梦





	Beautiful Lies

**Author's Note:**

> 挂的我心力憔悴……日后文再挂就补到这边来

燃料用尽的警告声不停地在迪卡度的耳边回响，他强撑着自己的机体回到他诞生的地下研究所，燃料缺乏让他的每一根管线都酸痛难耐。  
曾经的勇者警察无力地倚靠在墙壁上，他的光学镜已经无法聚焦，眼中的一切都模糊了边缘。废弃的研究所已经蒙上了一层灰，迪卡度艰难地抬起头，看着紧闭的通风管道，曾经多少次勇太带着天真的笑容从那里跌进迪卡杜的手中。  
“勇太......”  
迪卡度伸出手，他多么希望往日可以重现，希望自己可以再次接住勇太，希望用他超AI里勇太赋予的懵懂感情对他露出同样的笑颜。  
但这一切已经不可能了，迪卡度感觉自己机体内部在燃烧，金属骨骼就要化成铁水。他已经筋疲力竭，无人问津的研究所将会成为他的归宿。他蓝色的涂漆会在这里脱落，他高大的机体也会在这里腐朽，纵使他的超AI感受到多么巨大的痛苦，他最终也只会静静锈死在他诞生的地方。  
但这已经无所谓了，他已经无处可去，而且他为之存在的勇太也已经......  
“勇太......”他再次呼唤，回应他的只有沉寂。  
勇太也已经不要他了。  
“终于找到你了。”  
在迪卡度机体的大部分设备已经关闭，超AI也即将锁死的时候，有人接住了他垂下的手臂，声音听上去遥远又不真实，他费力地打开视觉系统，眼前的机器人在他眼里变得模糊不清。  
“影......丸？”  
“嗯？那是谁？”  
“最近演电影的忍者机器人，前任勇者警察成员，拜托你也稍微记点儿有用的东西。”另一个声音从迪卡度身后传来。  
“啊啊真啰嗦，我当然记得，只是一时没想起来......不过迪卡度前辈你也真过分，我们今天不是才刚见过吗，就在事故现场。”  
事故......现场？  
迪卡度的CPU艰难地运转着，依靠着眼中模糊的影像他终于知道发现他的人是谁了。  
是那两个接替勇者警察工作的新型量产机器警察。  
迪卡度想要站起来，他不想自己的不堪被外人看到，但他根本站不起来，他所有的力量早就随着燃料的耗尽而枯竭了。  
“喂喂，前辈，你这样可真够糟的啊。”握着迪卡度手臂的机器警察凑近他，看着他明灭不定的光学镜。他的搭档绕到迪卡度身前，语气里难掩他的轻蔑：“没办法，老一代似乎没有安装安全休眠程序，这种燃料耗尽的情况真是给人添麻烦。”  
“放开……我……”  
“很遗憾那是不可能的，”说话总是略显粗鲁的机器警察抓住迪卡度的肩膀，尽管他知道迪卡度根本没力气反抗，“不管怎么说我们也是警察，没法抛下有困难的家伙不管。”  
迪卡度不喜欢这种感觉，而且他也丝毫感受不到后辈的诚意：“我不需要……帮助……”  
“请不要任性了前辈，”另一个机器警察弯下腰抬起迪卡度的下巴，“先是闯进我们的辖区，现在又拒绝我们的帮助，就算你以前是勇者警察也不能这么随心所欲吧？”  
被后辈责备着，但迪卡度丝毫没有愧疚感，昏迷六个月后发现自己的整个世界都已经变得支离破碎，他连新的生活都尚且无法适应，哪里来的精力去感觉愧疚？  
性格更加随性的机器警察安抚他言辞犀利的搭档：“你也别太在意这些了，眼下最要紧的是给前辈点儿燃料，他快下线了。”他的搭档看了他一眼，叹了口气重新回到迪卡度身后，从后面架起迪卡度的胳膊，让他靠在自己的怀里，另一个则把手伸进了迪卡度的两腿之间，手指自下而上地抚摸过他光洁的大腿，然后抓住他的双膝：“来吧前辈，把你的腿分开点儿。”  
迪卡度不可避免地露出茫然的表情，他没能理解后辈的意图。  
这并非他迟钝，而是因为他完全没有这方面的知识。这本来就不是勇者警察必备的知识，而且和他最亲近的勇太因为年龄原因也不可能告诉他，所以迪卡度此时完全不知道他的后辈要干什么。  
他的茫然让机器警察笑出了声，让迪卡度分开双腿的警察把头埋在迪卡度的胸口闷声大笑，而他在后面支撑着他的警察则有些无奈。  
“你是认真的吗前辈？”严厉的责问从身后传来，大笑着的警察捏了捏迪卡度的鼻子：“前辈真是有够可爱的。”  
他的双膝重新被握住，双腿被向两边分开，迪卡度不喜欢这样，他甚至感觉到了不安，可他的机体已经没有一丝力气了，只能任由眼前的机器警察摆布。  
“听好哦前辈，这其实很简单，”跪在迪卡度两腿之间的机器警察一边说着迪卡度不知道的事一边兴致昂扬地拆下他两条洁白大腿之间的挡板，“就像你可以用你的嘴或者其他什么地方的通道来灌满你的燃料箱一样，你也可以用你两腿之间的接口，只不过……”  
机器警察试图用温和的语气安抚迪卡度，但迪卡度超AI中的不安越来越重。两根手指一点点挤进迪卡度从未使用过的接口，迪卡度紧张得整具机体都紧绷起来，那两根手指在在迪卡度的体内肆意搅动，手指的主人微笑着：“会有些感觉哦。”  
狭小的接口被填进异物让迪卡度感到害怕，他没法形容这种感觉，自身机体未知的部位被只有过一面之缘的后辈随意碰触令他心生耻辱，但他又真的需要燃料，他没理由拒绝后辈的帮助，尽管方式在迪卡度看来非常奇怪。  
手指在接口内的戳弄让迪卡度感觉双腿和躯体连接的缝隙里在释放静电，他下意识翘起屁股。这绝非他有意为之，但这在他的后辈看来这就是一种邀请，他在为自己的接口被玩弄而兴奋。机器警察把手指推进更深，他用手指的关节顶上迪卡度柔软的接口内壁，机体软绵绵地靠在身后的机器警察怀里的迪卡度发出小声的呜咽，就像勇太家呜噜喵睡在阳光下时喉咙里发出的满足的咕噜声。  
透明的液体流出迪卡度的接口，迪卡度的超AI此时已经昏昏沉沉，他没有精力去思考为什么自己燃料枯竭的机体现在还能激活他两腿间从未使用过的设备，他只能感受到自己的机体在升温，尤其是他的小腹，简直就是燥热。  
手指更加用力地在迪卡度的接口里面剐蹭，越来越多湿热的液体外溢，当机器警察的整只手都被浸湿的时候，他抽出了自己的手指，把那些液体抹到了迪卡度嘴唇上，一种淡淡的锈味刺激着迪卡度的嗅觉系统。  
“前辈非常期待吗？”挑逗迪卡度的机器警察微笑着，他缓慢地卸掉自己的面板，让迪卡度能够清楚看到那根弹出的烫得发红的管子，“马上……就满足你。”  
当迪卡度的不安达到极点时，那根陌生的管子一口气捅进了他的接口里面，瞬间迪卡度像是机体被撕裂般惨叫起来。  
迪卡度青涩的接口一下子被撑开，接口外沿裂开般灼痛，明明他已经疲惫不堪，但他却能清楚感受到体内那根管子的每一次勃动。迪卡度不知道哪里来的力气，拼命挣扎起来，他扭动着屁股，双手推拒着进入他的后辈，他大声哭喊想要那根管子出去。一直支撑着他的机器警察制止了迪卡度，他不耐烦地扣住迪卡度的下巴，扭过他的头，拇指卡进迪卡度的上下齿之间，掰开他的嘴巴捉住他的舌头让他没法发出一个清晰的音。  
管子开始在迪卡度体内缓缓抽插，每次撞击都让迪卡度的整个机体不住地颤抖，接口外沿最柔软的部分随着管子的动作内陷又被扯带出去，带出的液体流淌在他的胯下，湿淋淋的触感紧紧依附在迪卡度的接口附近，拍打发出的水声灌进迪卡度的耳中。  
迪卡度支离破碎地哀鸣着，清洗液让他的眼睛彻底被模糊，尽管他没有这方面的知识更没有任何经验，但他知道自己正在被侵犯，他正在被视为柔弱的失败者被这些新型的机器警察当做消遣品。他不知道接口火辣辣的痛楚和他心底发现的事实哪个更让他羞耻。  
一直在想方设法让迪卡度闭嘴的机器警察撤回压着迪卡度舌头的手指，电解液流满了他的下巴，一滴接一滴地坠到他的胸甲上。他腰间的手铐被摘走，束缚住他抓挠着后辈机体的双手，身后的机器警察手掌托起迪卡度的下巴迫使他向后仰头。  
冰冷的手指滑过迪卡度脆弱的脖颈，仿佛利刃割开了他的喉咙。冷漠的机器警察双膝着地跪在迪卡度身后，撤去了他给迪卡度的支撑。迪卡度被清洗液淹没的光学镜无助地看着他，喉咙里溢出的呻吟变得越来越暧昧，但他的痛苦依旧清晰地写在他的脸上。  
“真难想象前辈是第一次做这种事，你都不知道你把我搭档的管子吸得有多紧。”机器警察说着，他以绝对客观冷静的语气说出这种话令迪卡度超AI深处闪过一丝恐惧。严苛的后辈捕捉到了他的恐惧，嘴角浮现出玩味的笑容，“但如果前辈不喜欢这种方式的话，就让我们用传统点儿的办法……”  
另一根挺立的管子捅进了迪卡度的嘴里，直戳进他的喉咙。他瞬间瞪大了橙色的光学镜，管子上粗糙的纹路几乎要磨破迪卡度的金属舌，他发出惨叫，但都被粗壮的管子堵在他的口中。身后失去支撑又无法依靠自己双手撑住机体的迪卡度被抓住头雕被动地接纳着口中的管子。迪卡度本能的吞咽带着那管子进到更深的地方，这让享用着他的嘴巴的机器警察发出满意的叹息。  
埋在迪卡度两腿间的机器警察也不甘示弱，他曲起迪卡度的双腿，让接口更多地暴露出来，他的管子更快地抽插，毫不留情地碾压着迪卡度布满神经线路的接口内壁。他的进入一次比一次深，敏感的部分被蹂躏使得迪卡度的双腿都在发抖。  
他的嘴巴和接口都被填满，被贯穿的痛苦与快感折磨着迪卡度，更糟的是他自己的管子也逐渐抬起了头，正抵在前置面板里一点点充能。  
迪卡度接口里的管子捅进他的油箱口，空荡荡的油箱被灌进炽热的液体，热度从他的腹部扩散至整个机体，但迪卡度却感到冻碎钢铁的寒意爬上他的后背。在这极端的冲击下他极力保持自己的理智，但随着撑开他喉咙的那根管子的猛然挺进，带着腥味的燃油射进他连接着油箱的管道，他身为勇者警察的理智被彻底践踏了。  
得到燃料的迪卡度机体的各项机能开始逐渐恢复，背后的警灯发出警告的红光。两个机器警察放开他，任由他跌在地上呕吐，然后痉挛般蜷缩起机体。  
“这样可不行呀迪卡度前辈，好不容易给你的燃料就这样被浪费掉了。”一个机器警察带着笑意说着，迪卡度终于能看清他们的脸，但他并不想去辨别使用他接口和嘴巴的分别谁，他只想躲离他们。  
分不清是谁的手落在迪卡度沾满燃油和润滑液的大腿上，他死死合住双腿往后退，但另一个警察从后面把他拽了起来，迪卡度像落水的流浪猫一样惨叫起来。他的双腿被身后的机器警察握住大大地分开，托在怀里，迪卡度刚刚被使用过的接口毫无遮拦地暴露在身前机器警察的面前。  
“我不明白，有哪里不对吗？”身前的机器警察蹲下身来观察着迪卡度的接口，“前辈的接口明明在兴奋地张合，润滑液也不停地往出流，可前辈还是很抵触的样子，难道前辈被弄疼了所以不喜欢吗？”  
“我听得一清二楚，”托着迪卡度的机器警察探出头来，对着他的搭档大声抱怨，“我对自己的技术还是很自信的，即使是前辈这种毫无经验的类型我可也是应对自如啊。”  
疑惑中的机器警察跃过迪卡度向他的搭档投去不赞同的目光，他的两根手指探进迪卡度湿淋淋的接口，勾带出里面燃油和润滑液混合的液体然后含进自己的口中品尝。他看了眼抽泣着的迪卡度，舔了舔自己的嘴角，用拇指向两边打开柔软的接口，接吻一般吮吸起来。  
一条湿滑得舌头挤进自己的接口让迪卡度大声呻吟着扭动起他的腰肢，这和粗壮的管子在狭小紧致的甬道里抽插的感觉完全不同，那条灵活的金属舌在他的接口边缘画圈，舌尖戳弄着接口内壁，刺激得那些敏感的神经线路向迪卡度机体各个关节反馈瘙痒的错误信息。迪卡度束在一起的双手挡在他流满清洗液的脸庞前，他的面甲上充满了情欲的色彩，但那正是他此时深深耻辱的。  
迪卡度的管子不受他自己控制地充能，管子的头部顶在面板上磨蹭着，温热的液体从他管子的端口里溢出，太多前所未有的快感席卷着他的机体，让这位前任勇者警察陷入深深的错乱之中。  
柔软的金属唇紧紧贴合着迪卡度的接口，舌头搅拌着甬道里残留的燃油和涌出的一波又一波的润滑液，紧接着，机器警察用力吮吸，咽下那些液体。迪卡度燥热的机体让他所有的感官都各外敏感，他清楚地听到了那个机器警察的吞咽声。迪卡度高扬起头，然后无可救药地在面板还没打开的情况下过载了。  
很明显，舔舐着迪卡度接口的机器警察注意到了这点，迪卡度自己的液体正顺着他紧闭的面板的缝隙往外溢。机器警察站起身，手掌继续抚摸着迪卡度的接口，附在他的耳边暧昧地说：“看吧，前辈不是很喜欢屁股被操吗？”  
“不要......”迪卡度哭出声来，清洗液大颗大颗淌进他的嘴巴，“不要再玩弄我了！”  
他的双腿大开，接口被不认识的机器警察使用，还毫无勇气可言地大声哭泣，迪卡度简直不敢相信自己曾是勇者警察，曾是东京警视厅最值得信赖的中坚力量：“我已经......我已经没有任何价值了......我已经无处可去了......如果你们真的、真的只是想拿我发泄，拜托请摘掉我的超AI......我的心已经无所谓了......请你们别再......”  
“嘘——”机器警察怜爱地抚摸着迪卡度的面甲，“前辈，请你千万别这么说，你难道还没明白我们的心意吗？”  
迪卡度无助地向后缩着，但后面正有一根又硬又烫的管子摩擦着迪卡度的接口，“是啊前辈，我们可都是听着勇者警察的故事被制造出来的，我们数据库里全都有你们模糊又高大的身姿啊。”  
“所有的机器警察都会被勇者警察吸引，特别是前辈你......”另一根管子也硬了起来，甚至在迪卡度的接口里浅浅地进出。  
“‘如果第一个拥有心的迪卡度前辈需要帮助，如果他变得脆弱，陷入绝望’......”  
“‘那么我必须占有他，我必须把他关起来，锁起来，在他身上淋满自己的燃油，把他干到嘶喊的力气都没有’......”  
“可是每个机器警察都会想做的事情哦~”  
迪卡度来不及恐惧两个机器警察扭曲的心，他面前的警察已经把管子整根没入了迪卡度的接口，后面的机器警察松开手把他扔进了搭档的怀里，然后双手托住他肿痛的屁股，管子的头部戳着迪卡度接口的边缘，他强行拉扯开已经含住一根管子的接口，把自己的管子一点一点的挤进狭窄的甬道。  
接口就要被撕裂的剧痛自下而上贯穿了迪卡度的整个机体，他的双手在后辈胸甲前胡乱剐蹭，嘴巴因喘息而大张着，电解液溢出他的嘴角，他声音走了音地哀求正试图进入他的机器警察：“不要......这、这不可能的......！”  
迪卡度的哀求没有丝毫作用，反而让他身后的机器警察更加兴奋了，他不管不顾地把自己的管子捅进迪卡度的接口，丝毫不在意迪卡度的接口已经出现的细小裂纹。  
“前辈看不到真可惜，不过你好好地接纳了我们两个呢。”  
机器警察奖励般亲吻迪卡度浸在清洗液里的光学镜，迪卡度哭喊着，哀求着，可是两个机器警察谁都没有回应他，他们的手扣住迪卡度的腰，按住迪卡度的肩，强迫他同时吞吐他们两个的管子。  
迪卡度的接口最终还是损坏了，但他的管子却兴奋得要命，他难受至极地在面板里过载了一次又一次，整个下半身都湿透了，他的燃料箱早就被灌满，但两个机器警察谁都没有要离开的意思。迪卡度的肚子涨了起来，油箱连同引擎一起发出到达极限的悲鸣。等管子终于拔出迪卡度的接口时，大片的燃油从迪卡度的两腿之间喷洒出来，把他们三人的机体全都弄得一团糟。  
“前辈总是这么爱浪费吗？不好好教训一下不行啊。”  
迪卡度心中本就很渺小的希望彻底泯灭，他的接口钝痛，舌头也变得麻木，两个机器警察打开他的面板玩弄他的管子，让他射在自己脸上打不开光学镜。  
在被人遗忘的地下研究所里，迪卡度保留着他的心，被蹂躏了一次又一次，他早已黯淡的心正一点点褪去剩余的光彩。他想知道是什么使得勇者警察之后的机器警察会有如此扭曲的心，但他被快感侵占的机体让他根本没办法思考。当他身上沾满了黏糊糊的液体，散发着情欲的味道时，他想起了勇太，想起了那个孩子纯真的笑脸。  
这下即使机体锈死也不愿被勇太见到了......或许就像勇太担心的那样，迪卡度彻底变成一个废物了。  
迪卡度在被干得昏过去之前，他模模糊糊地听到两个机器警察讨论之后要怎么处理他。  
“带回去吧，”其中一个说，“警局可是有很多家伙想疼爱前辈呢。”  
迪卡度没有力气反抗，即使他的燃料箱被灌得满满的但他的机体却没有一丝力气。他和勇太，和勇者警察的其他伙伴相处的日子在他眼前回放，然后失掉色彩。他不敢想象自己被这两个机器警察带走会面临多么可怕的未来，但是......  
但是......这都不重要了，迪卡度的心正在死去，寂寞也好悲伤也好，都已经没有意义了。  
就这样吧，迪卡度告诉自己，自己已经无力到连自己的生命都无法结束，那么就这样吧。  
那双橙色的光学镜散去了光亮，变得死一般沉寂。

——THE END——


End file.
